


Outside/ In

by thegreenapricot



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenapricot/pseuds/thegreenapricot
Summary: “Get to work, Brooklyn,” she gasps. “Make this worth my time.”  Make this worth leaving my son and my husband and my family downstairs, he hears. Dan knows he is not included in family. He never can be.





	

“God, I hate you.” Blair sighs. 

 

Dan bites his way down her neck, wanting to linger. He wants to bite down harder, leave Blair a mark from him, but marks are too obvious. Chuck knows, Dan thinks, probably knew before the thought even crossed either of their minds, but it wouldn’t do to antagonise him. He doesn't know why Chuck lets him do this, what either he or Blair get out of it to make Dan's lips on Blair's skin allowable, but Dan has learned to pick his battles. He’s learnt the power of unspoken acknowledgement. 

 

Blair shoves his head downwards. 

 

“Get to work, Brooklyn,” she gasps. “Make this worth my time.” _Make this worth leaving my son and my husband and my family downstairs_ , he hears. Dan knows he is not included in _family_. He never can be. 

 

Dan feels that comfortable belligerence rise within him. 

 

“Worth your time? Maybe I should just-” He makes to move away. Blair laughs derisively.

 

“Oh, as if.” She pulls her dress up, and it bunches around her waist. Dan’s hands follow helplessly. Blair is right; he can threaten, but he won’t leave until they’re done. He stands and helps her out of her dress, a creation of deep, dark purple, then sinks back down to his knees

 

“That’s cheating.” He murmurs into her hipbone, mouthing at the edge of her underwear. He can feel her shudder under his lips. 

 

She laughs again, “That’s exactly what this is, Humphrey.” and circles her hips forwards. Dan takes the bait, begins to pull her underwear down. He resists the urge the rub at his pants. Blair would notice, get that mocking look in her eyes, the one that drives him crazy, the one that means she can’t wait to use it against him. Serena would never look at him like that; sweet, kind, thoughtlessly cruel Serena, who forgave him his transgressions and brought him by the hand into the world whose walls he’d been beating at for years. 

 

Serena is downstairs right now, with all of their (her) family and friends. They are in the big, beautiful house in the Hamptons, for his father and Lily’s wedding. Dan sometimes wonders if that’s all Lily does with her life; move from one person’s heart to another. The rehearsal dinner starts in 20 minutes. Everyone in this house adores Serena. While a strange sort of respect has grown between himself and Chuck over the years of forced familiarity, Dan knows that in everyone else’s minds he is here on sufferance only. 

 

Dan banishes Serena’s soft face from his mind. Blair always keeps him out. She always stands between him and what he wants. Whatever he gets from her is what he deserves. She gasps as Dan kisses the inside of her knee, and leaves her underwear in a puddle at her feet. 

 

He moves up, kissing the inside of her thigh, and higher, and higher. Blair twines her fingers in his hair again, directing his mouth. 

 

“God, I hate you. Keep - there.” Her fingers twitch and tighten, and Dan holds down a whine, suppresses the shudder down his spine. Another piece of ammunition he can’t let her have. “Not even for your mental masturbation pieces for Georgina, or your slimy self-congratulatory face, or your ability to worm your way in exactly where you aren’t wanted- ahh-” Dan stokes a finger up and down, moves his tongue faster, and then rubs around her entrance. 

 

“I can deal with that.” Blair pants out; Dan looks up and; he can see the perspiration on her chest, before she sharply jerks his head and tells him; “No, you’re not finished yet.” 

 

Dan rests his forehead on his hip and puts his thumb on her clit instead of his tongue. He drags it downwards, fitting his ring finger inside her as he does it. Blair keens, and bites out “You’re cheating.” 

 

Dan smirks, “I thought we already were.” He hopes she doesn’t notice how thready his voice is. 

 

Blair laughs, genuinely this time. “See, I can deal with the Van der Woodsen taste in men; its genetic.” Dan presses the flat of his tongue against her, replacing the pad of his thumb, “-and, and the starving artist appeal.” Blair is moving her hips faster, and Dan’s jaw is beginning to ache but god, god, he doesn’t want Blair to stop. This is the very best part, the noises she makes when she gets close, the way one of her hands moves, inevitably toward her breast, rubs at her nipple through the thin material of her bra. Dan is - he can’t - 

 

“I hate - I hate’” she breathes faster, Dan feels the rising tide of victory, “I hate that I admire your Gossip Girl bullshit. The things you did with it - I could have done it better. You just used it to cheat your way in.” Blair grinds against mouth once, twice, and then, with a high pitched groan, comes down. 

 

Dan resists the urge to push a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. That’s what they have spouses for. 

 

Afterwards, he stands up quickly, gargles water and mouthwash to try and get the taste of her out - it doesn’t work - and comes back into the bedroom. Blair is curled on the bed, looking satisfied and triumphant. 

 

“Enjoying yourself.” She asks, eying his tight suit pants with amusement. Dan raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Have fun getting your dress back on.” He nods at the tangled mess that is her dress and all its zippers and straps and buttons on the floor. 

 

The last thing he hears is the sound of something heavy hitting the door as he shuts it behind him and and, “You cheat, Humphrey!”

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written over a year ago for the prompt 'cheat'. Both Blair and Dan are awful, but Blair does it with more style. Gotta admire a go-getter!


End file.
